The invention generally relates to an apparatus for mounting a loudspeaker in a television cabinet, and more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing sound vibrations transmitted from at least one loudspeaker into the television cabinet structure.
Conventional projection televisions are typically housed in heavy wooden cabinets and are accompanied by high performance loudspeakers. Such heavy wooden cabinets usually have isolation enclosures formed therein to accommodate the high performance loudspeakers. The heavy weight of the typical projection television optics package and the wooden cabinet together prevent most vibration problems associated with the loudspeakers.
Presently, however, the market is demanding smaller television cabinet sizes while at the same time desiring larger screen sizes. Improvements in technology have made light-weight optics packages possible, resulting in the production of larger television screens. To meet the demand for smaller television cabinets, these improved projection television packages are being mounted in compact, stylized television cabinets known as xe2x80x9cdirect viewxe2x80x9d television cabinets. Such direct view cabinets are typically constructed using injection-molded plastic parts and are lighter and more aesthetically pleasing than heavy wooden cabinets. An undesirable result of the transition from heavier wooden cabinets to lighter plastic cabinets is the transmission of vibrations generated by the loudspeakers into the television cabinet. Such vibrations can deleteriously affect the optical components of the projection television resulting in unsatisfactory viewing conditions.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a vibration-reducing loudspeaker mounting apparatus for mounting loudspeakers in a television cabinet.
The disadvantages associated with the prior art are overcome by an apparatus for reducing sound vibrations generated by at least one loudspeaker in a television cabinet having optical components mounted therein.
Specifically, an apparatus according to an embodiment of the invention comprises an enclosure pod for mounting at least one loudspeaker therein, the pod having a plurality of mounting joints for mounting the pod in the television cabinet. The enclosure pod contacts the television cabinet only at the plurality of mounting joints, leaving a substantial air gap therebetween. Furthermore, the enclosure pod only contacts the television cabinet through vibration damping rubber isolation rings. As such, there is no direct contact between the enclosure pod and the television cabinet thereby reducing the direct transmission of vibrations generated by the loudspeakers into the television cabinet.